Użytkownik:Domisia2003
Profil= {|style="width:98%; margin:0 auto; padding:3px; background-color:green : border-radius 10px; border:2px solid #000000;" |- ! ♦Velkommen |- |- ! Kim właściwie jestem? Może zacznijmy do tego, że jestem człowiekiem. A dokładniej człowiekiem, który prowadzi podwójne życie. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie jak nie lubię realnej wersji siebie... Tak bardzo tu nie pasuję, że to aż śmieszne XD Tak ogólnie to mogę się pochwalić tym, że umarłam jako przedstawicielka ostatniego i wielce szanowanego przez wszystkich Polaków (Kogo ja próbuję oszukać?) rocznika gimnazjum i odrodziłam się niczym feniks jako uczennica... *dam, dam, dam* Technikum. To tak w wielkim skrócie o mej jakże szykownej prawdziwej wersji. Głównie zimowymi wieczorkami siedzę sobie w mej chatce przy ciepłym ogniu właśnie tu na wiki. Staję się ulubioną częścią mnie - wikingiem o łacińskim imieniu (Dominika, jakby ktoś nie doczytał). I właśnie tę wersję lubię najbardziej. Żeby nie było wątpliwości nick Domisia to jedynie przykrywka dla agenta tajnego wywiadu Viggo. Nieźle się ustawiłam, prawda? Taki ze mnie mendelez... A tak na poważnie jestem zdecydowanie po stronie jeźdźców. Chociaż sama nie posiadam wierzchowca, to przyjaźnię się z pewnym Wandersmokiem, który czasem z dobrego serca podrzuci mnie tam i owam. Czego ja jeszcze nie wymyślę? |- ! Gdzie mnie szukać? Mieszkam na pewnej wyspie położonej kilka kilometrów na południe od Berk, jednak częściej pojawiam się na samej wyspie Wandali, gdzie wtapiam się w tłum. W każdym takim pobycie na wyspie towarzyszy mi wilk Czaro i mój przyjaciel Wandersmok o imieniu Iyn (po norwesku). Dobra. Nie oszukujmy się. Weź mnie po prostu zestalkuj na fb :P |- ! Charakter? Poważnie Cię to ciekawi? No dobrze. Niech Ci będzie... Ogólnie jestem przyjaźnie nastawiona do nowych ludzi, ale do czasu. Staram się być miła, dopóki ktoś mnie nie zdenerwuje. Wtedy koniec z dobrocią i włącza mi się tryb wredota. Już nie jeden miał okazję się o tym przekonać i zdecydowanie pożałował zadarcia ze mną. Tylko czasem sobie nie myśl, że jestem jakąś francą! Kogo ja oszukuję... Eh... Przewińcie to... |- ! Coś o wyglądzie? Mimo że jestem wikingiem, moje włosy zwykle powiewają luzem, a zamiast toporu, sztyletu, czy miecza noszę łuk przełożony przez ramię oraz tuzin strzał w pokrowcu na plecach. Serio, ludu. STALKING NIE BOLI. |- ! A TERAZ TAK Z INNEJ BECZKI *Moja przygoda z JWS zaczęła się tak ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy. Zobaczyłam odcinek "Shell Shocked" i od razu się zakochałam. Momentalnie oglądnęłam wszystkie możliwe odcinki, filmy w całości, krótkometrażówki i wreszcie wpadłam na tą wiki. Odnalazłam swój świat. Coś, co jest takim moim miejscem poza rzeczywistością. Doprowadziłam do tego, że nawet siostry się ze mnie nabijają, kiedy określam jakąś osobę jako np. "Podwodnego Rozpruwacza". Dostałam bzika na punkcie jeźdźców, na tapecie telefonu widnieje Czkawka na Szczerbatku i wymyśliłam swój własny znaczek smoka, który możliwe, że w najbliższym czasie wstawię tam gdzieś u góry. ;) Wracając, teraz jestem ogromną fanką HTTYD, RTTE itp. (Jak już wspomniałam powyżej ^^) Moim ulubionym smokiem jest oczywiście Nocna Furia, ale Wandersmok też jest niczego sobie. ;) Uwielbiam duecik Hiccstrid i każdy moment w którym jest on poruszany szczerze KOCHAM. *Ubóstwiam postać Czkawki, choć wolę oryginał i na każdym możliwym rysunku, który tam sobie bazgram, widnieje napis "HICCUP". Kocham to imię, jego pomysły, charakter, no po prostu wszystko! Chodzący ideał faceta, który można by było schrupać jak to ciasteczko. :3 Aż zazdroszczę Astrid. :D No właśnie... Astrid. Moja druga ulubiona postać, naturalnie reszta jeźdźców też przypada mi do gustu, ale na pewno nie tak, jak ta wspaniała dwójka. :) *Jeśli jeszcze to czytasz, to znaczy, że jesteś niezwykłym hard corem i mam nadzieję, że nie załamałam Cię tym moim bełkotem. ;) |-|Polecam= {|style="width:98%; margin:0 auto; padding:3px; background-color:green : border-radius 10px; border:2px solid #000000;" |- ! ♦♦♦ No właśnie. Co ja tu czytam? ♦♦♦ Jesteś naprawdę ciekawskim stworzeniem, skoro dotarłeś/aś aż tutaj. ;) Ta zakładka została swtorzona po to, by reklamować blogi moich znajomków, którzy są naprawdę świetnymi pisarzami, godnymi polecenia. A ja nie czytam byle czego, więc możesz być pewny, że chłamu Ci nie podaję. ;) Są to w większości członkowie Gildii Pióra, do której mam zaszczyt należeć, ale nie tylko. Czyli... Zaczynamy? ;) *Na pewno mogę polecić Ci blogi Konia -mojego, starego, dobrego, końskiego przyjaciela, który niestety jest nałogowym Wykrwawiaczem, ale za to go tu kochamy. ^^ Koń naprawdę się stara i wyprodukował już 3 części swojego Odrodzenia, które znajdziesz u niego. ;) *Niewątpliwie świetną pisarką jest Czarciousta. Dziewczyna z charakterem, ale zawsze pomoże jeśli poprosisz ją o poradę. Ja tak zrobiłam i patrz! Jeszcze żyję. Potrafi być naprawdę "słodka", ale uwaga, bo ktoś (nie będziemy nazywać po imieniu) już zdążył się przekonać, że nie warto z nią zadzierać. ;) *Drugą wspaniałą pisarką jest oczywiście Eriel. Elfka z pazurem, która pełni funkcję Kochanej Autokorekty. Ja nie żartuję. Ona naprawdę znajdzie każdy błąd. ;) Jest wspaniałą elfką, choć kiedy puszczą jej nerwy, to "pociśnie" jakimś wręcz dyplomatycznym komentarzem i wtedy zatyka wszystkim dzioby. ^^ *Na pewno mogę Ci polecić historię Eragona -speca od świata elfów, wielkiego fana "Dziedzictwa" i smoczego świata. ;) *Koleżką, którego poznałam chyba jako ostatniego jest Pasjonat. Genialny chłopak godny polecenia, który zawsze broni, a przynajmniej próbuje bronić swoich racji i ma smykałkę do opisów walk. ;)